Akuroku Month One-Shots!
by Sofie-xiii
Summary: I am a horrible artist so my contribution to Akuroku month is a collection of one-shots! My goal is to get at least 8 done, but ultimate goal is to get 13 (seeing as I am a Roxie girl at heart) Anywho, hope all who read enjoy! :3 It's rated M due to smutty one-shots, but I do promise to do some pure fluff/angsty ones as well.


AKUROKU SMUT

I was given the one word prompt of "food". Hope you all like it!

* * *

Roxas swung his feet lightly as he sat on one of the bar stools in Axel's kitchen, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Roxas felt like he wasn't contributing to their hang out enough, sure he brought the movies they would be watching after dinner but that was so long from now.

The slightly older male chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at his best friend, "The last time you set foot in here we left it in a rush to the hospital because you cut your finger. Just leave the cooking to me, alright?" Axel was humming along to the radio while he grabbed ingredients out of the refrigerator. Cheese... _check_ , broccoli... _check_ , cute blonde sitting right in front of him... _not check_. The redhead blinked slightly confused, "Roxas? Where'd ya go?" The lanky male peared over towards the couch figuring his smaller friend had wandered over there in boredom.

"I'm behind you doof, just preheating the oven, but since I'm here I might as well actually help." The blonde peered up at his friend, a sly grin on his face, "This is your one and only shot at telling me what to do without me talking back." Axel felt his face heat up at the blonde's words, and cleared his throat awkwardly, his mind going back to some dreams he had been having for the past couple of weeks of a certain blonde doing exactly as he said while in his room.

"Fine, but one wrong move and you're back to your stool, you hear me?" Roxas nodded eagerly and smiled feeling triumphant.

"Yes sir! Now what do you want me to do?" Axel cleared his throat again and ran his hand threw his hair, how many times had he dreamed of the blonde saying those exact words to him?

"Wash the broccoli and start boiling the water? Actually, wait, how about you do the mac and cheese." Again the blonde nodded and smiled. He could do it, Roxas wanted to prove to Axel he could handle anything he threw at him. In no time at all the two males were singing along to the radio and doing their task at hand, Roxas waiting for the pasta to cook and Axel already chopping up the greens.

Every so often Roxas' blue eyes would just watch Axel, the way he swung his hips in time to whatever they were listening to was practically mesmerizing and the little smile that never left his mouth was absolutely perfect. Apparently Roxas had been watching his friend for a bit too long because the water started to boil over and the stove top hissed in protest. The blonde yelped in surprise and was quick to lower the heat. He heard Axel chuckle from behind him, in a deep throaty way that made the smaller boy smile sheepishly.

"Is mac and cheese a little too hard for ya Rox? Maybe you should go back to your stool." The redhead reached over Roxas' shoulder for the spoon in his hand.

The shorter boy just pouted, "No, I can do this, I just got distracted," but when Axel's hand covered his he felt a blush nip at his cheeks.

"What was so distracting Rox?" Axel's voice took on a teasing tone he often reserved for Roxas and Roxas alone. He knew it made the smaller male turn a deep shade of red and he loved to see that look on his face.

Roxas sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed it before answering the other male, "Think about it you big flirt." The blonde turned to face his friend, who was much closer than he had anticipated.

Axel's eyebrows shot up in surprise and a smirk quickly played on his lips, "That's not much of an answer small fry. Now scootch your pretty little butt away from the mac and cheese and go to your stool. You can help me put the noodles in the pan if you're a good boy once it's cooked." Roxas felt himself shift quickly into a pout and flipped off his friend. He grumbled all the way to stool and stared at it without word.

"Screw you, I'm gunna go watch TV." Axel hummed in response and turned back to what he was doing. Once the broccoli was cooked and the mac and cheese was done, Axel put it all in a baking pan and shoved it in the oven. He washed his hands and flopped onto the couch Roxas was occupying.

"Food should be done in about fifteen minutes." Roxas gave no response, he just continued on staring at the tv's ever changing image. "You know, I love mac and cheese in the oven because you can add more cheese to it and it just tastes fancier ya know?" Again, the blonde gave no response. "Rox. Roxas. Come on say something," Roxas simply continued to stare at the ever moving picture, "Ya know I'm not one to be ignored Roxas."

Within a blink of an eye Axel was right next to Roxas and put his mouth against his ear, "Come on Roxie, talk to me." Axel watched the other boy's face as it heated up in a blush and ran his thumb lazily across it. "You look so cute whenever you turn red have I ever told you that?" Roxas eyes went wide at the other male's words and he felt himself blink owlishly. "I wonder just how red I can make you turn before you'll say something."

Axel nipped at Roxas' earlobe and let his mouth travel down to the smaller man's neck. He let his tongue marks its territory before biting at the flesh softly and slowly increasing pressure. It wasn't until Roxas' neck was blotchy from Axel's assault that he let his hands start to wonder over the smaller male's body. The redhead's hands were under the other's shirt teasing at the skin he had yet to have felt until this moment. Axel ran his short nails down Roxas' back and grinned evilly as he felt the boy shiver. "You're plenty red, but still no noise for me Roxie? I guess I'm just going to have to try a little harder huh?"

Axel pulled Roxas' shirt up and over his head and crawled ontop of him, pinning the smaller boy to the couch. The older male smirked at the one beneath him as he finally let himself give into the temptation that was Roxas. The redhead's mouth was everywhere at once, moving from Roxas' neck to moving down his chest, to teasing his small pink nipples. Axel's tongue snaked across one and he felt it instantly harden, a good sign in the redhead's mind. He began sucking and biting at it lightly, and that's when he heard Roxas moan. It was a deep lustful noise, a noise the older male had been yearning to hear for so long. "Come on Roxie make more noise, it's so much more fun that way." Axel was pretty sure he was red in the face as well at the point, he felt himself growing harder with each passing moment and he was more than sure he had felt Roxas growing pretty hard himself. The redhead let his hand slowly move down the other boy's body as he stared down into his blue eyes, so he could see just how much he was affecting him.

Roxas was doing his best to remain quiet but the moment Axel's hand reached his crotch and started kneading at it he know he was done for, "Fuck Axel," the blonde felt his eyes practically roll back into his skull. Roxas had done his best to remain quiet, he really had, it had taken all of his resolve to not whimper or beg for more. The look Axel made when Roxas finally spoke was so full of lust that the blonde stopped caring about the fact that he was supposed to be mad at him.

"What? Does Roxie want more?" Axel continued to knead at Roxas' cock loving the looks the boy beneath him was making. "You're so cute Roxie, I think I like you this way, say my name again." The blonde was raising his hips so his hardened cock was completely in Axel's hand.

"Axel, stop teasing me." Roxas was absolutely defenseless, all he knew was that he wanted more. The older male took that as the green light to keep going and finally started toying with the smaller male's zipper.

"I love hearing you say my name, Roxie, I like you vocal." The redhead saw his friend open his mouth to say something but quickly shut him up with a harsh kiss. Axel's tongue was quick to invade the other male's mouth and take control. His tongue intertwined with the younger males in a way that had the smaller one blush even more, their saliva intermingled and Axel could only imagine the things the pretty little mouth could do. As the kiss continued Axel finally undid the smaller male's pants and started grinding his hard on against the one beneath him. Roxas gave another moan and started moving his hips creating a beautiful friction that was slowly driving the dominant male mad.

Axel finally broke the kiss and let his mouth travel down the other boy's body, leaving a trail of saliva and love bites on the way down. When he finally got to the blue plaid boxers the smaller male wore he let his mouth toy with the cock he so desperately wanted to make cum. He bit at the thin material, and let his mouth tease the thing he wanted most.

Roxas finally started whimpering and tangled his fingers into the wild red hair he had grown to love, "Axel please, please suck me off. Oh god I want it, please?" The blonde sounded so needy, so desperate just like how Axel had always dreamed he would sound as he lied beneath him. Axel was quick to finally pull Roxas' boxers down and looked down hungrily at his cock.

"Well since you said please.." Axel started by kissing Roxas' tip and licked his lips happy to taste the blonde's precum. His mouth slowly moved down the other male's length placing kisses down the side until he couldn't take it anymore. Axel let his tongue run it's way back up Roxas and loved the way the blonde moaned out his name. Without another thought Axel let his tongue cover Roxas' cock with saliva and slowly made his way back to the boys tip where he started to lap at it greedily. Feeling the boy's fingers tighten in his hair and hear his breathing go ragged was all the redhead had ever hoped for. He let his mouth move down the boy's cock as he took it all the way in and not too gently began to suck. The other male's hips bucked up sharply at the sudden assault and gave out another moan, only motivating the older male's antics. Axel sucked harder and placed his tongue firmly against the other male's cock as it circled around it. The redhead gave another hard suck and heard Roxas gasp for air and felt him pull his hair sharply.

"Axel stop, I'm going to…." The redhead gave another hard suck cutting the blonde off mid sentence. "Axel!" Roxas gave one final cry before cumming in his friends mouth.

Axel swallowed every last drop and even licked at Roxas' length to make sure he cleaned up the salty, sexy mess he had created. Before Axel could say something taunting to the smaller male he heard the oven timer go off, signaling that their fifteen minutes were up. Axel slipped the panting blonde's boxers back into place and even pulled his jeans up for him and buttoned them. The redhead however stopped there and smirked down at the visibly weak boy beneath him, "Foods done Roxie."

* * *

This this one-shot was basically smut, the next chapter one-shot will more than likely just be fluffy. I'll probably switch off as the one-shots continue. Thanks to all who read/review/like and follow! Happy akuroku month 3 c:


End file.
